will_you_play_my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Hillsburry
Jenna Hillsburry is a recurring character on the Will You Play My Game series. She is portrayed by Leighton Meester. Biography Jenna was the best friend of Queen Bee Ciera Chesley. After the accident, she started dating Jasper Price. Series |-|Season 1= Game On Jenna arrives to school with Jasper. They make their way to the school building and pass Lynette. Jenna ignores her greeting. The Puppet Master Jenna finds out that a few nights ago, when Jasper cancelled their date, he went on to do some 'business' with people involving Lynette. She insists that Jasper disregards his 'friendship' woth Lynette. Jasper is upset by what his girlfriend asks him to do, but Jenna explains that it's the only way she will be able to fully trust him. Although upset, he agrees to do so. They later encounter Lynette in front of the school, she greets Jasper but he ignores her. Later, they bump into Chad in the hallways. He asks Jasper about water polo practice but Jasper tells him he is not going, to which he is very surprised. In a flashback, we can see Ciera along with her crowd of followers, including Jenna, make fun of Shirley. Jenna has dinner with Jasper at a fancy restaurant. Nigel and his family show up. Jenna calls for him to sit with them. They have an uncomfortable conversation, even bringing up Ciera. Nigel excuses himself. Jasper receives a text saying: "Do you really miss her?" from Karma. He looks at Nigel, who was looking at his phone and then looked up and smiled at him. Ignorance is Bliss Jenna went on a 1 year anniversary trip with Jasper. At first they were having a good time until Jenna brought up Lynette, ruining the entire weekend, upsetting Jasper. True Colors Jenna asked Lynette over to help her with the party, which Lynette was quite surprised by. Shirley suggested Lynette accepts and does some digging to see if Jenna could be Karma. Lynette was helping Jenna with some decorations for the party. She asked Jenna why she had asked her to help her and Jenna told her that Lynette has experience with parties of her own. Lynette also reassured Jenna that there is nothing between her and Jasper and that there isn't going to be anything either. Lynette went upstairs to the bathroom. After a while, Jenna followed her upstairs and found her coming out of her room, claiming to have gotten lost. Trick or Treat Jenna visits Nigel in jail. They discuss the plan that is going to happen that night. For her party, Jenna and Jasper dressed as Sandy and Danny from Grease. Jenna thanks Lynette for her help with the party, saying that she couldn't have done it without her, before being interrupted by the guests breaking something. Jenna asked Lynette to get more drinks from the basement. When Lynette went downstairs, an unknown person locked her in. Appearances Season 1 (6/22) *Game On *The Puppet Master *Ignorance is Bliss *Standing on the Edge *True Colors *Trick or Treat Category:Students Category:Characters